Terry
'''Terry '''is the main antagonist of the episodes ''Never Judge a Hyena By Its Stripes ''and ''Terry's Revenge ''in the Nature Dragon franchise. He is the ravenous and cruel leader of the Hyena Lands with a vendetta against Harold. Though he initially wants to devour all of the prey animals in the kingdom, Terry wishes to dethrone the royal family and rule Africa. Background Years ago, Terry was a hyena who nearly died from starvation. He tried to get some meat from decomposing animals but whenever he would get close to the dead animal, more hyenas would surround it and push him out of the way. As Terry grew older, he finally chose to disobey the kingdom's laws and viciously maul a prey animal. It may have satisfied Terry's appetite but it got him banished to the Hyena Lands for his crimes and disobedience. Enraged at the royal family, Terry rallied a gang of hyenas to eat every prey animal in the African kingdom. Terry's schemes are often foiled by Harold and his younger brothers, Blue and Scarface. When his schemes, Terry and the gang return to the Hyena Lands to devise another strategic plan to eat every prey animal in the kingdom. Terry then realized that none of his schemes will work until the royal family is overthrown. In secret, Terry begins to devise a plan to usurp the throne and rule Africa as their ruthless and tyrannical king. Development Terry is based off Janja from the Disney Junior TV show, ''the Lion Guard. ''When the storywriter was writing ''Never Judge a Hyena By Its Stripes, ''he decided to give Terry, some of Janja's traits. For one, having a endless hunger and taste for prey animals in the kingdom and to act vicious and antagonistic towards the heroes of the episode. Personality Terry is introduced to be a vicious, merciless and sadistic criminal who enjoys wreaking havoc around the African Kingdom and endangering the life of many innocent citizens. In the Hyena Lands, Terry poses as a selfish and cruel king, where it comes to constantly abusing his henchmen to cruelly bullying Melody, Jacques and Crazy and ostracizing them from their group. Terry is the reason why the Hyena Lands is found dangerous by outsiders because he is recognized for killing outsiders, encouraging animals and humans to stay clear from the Hyena Lands. Terry holds a seething hatred and openly mocks them. His bigotry against lions is so powerful that Terry will kill any hyenas who seen helping lions escape the Lands. Terry only see Melody, Jacques and Crazy as a nuisance to his gang and initiates a rivalry against them after they are adopted into the royal family. In the latest episode, Terry's powerful trait was his intelligence. While being defenseless and having no magical, super or special skills, Terry utilized Blackeye's magical powers to help him overtake the kingdom and kill the Black Lion, who poses as a threat to his plan. Another powerful trait that Terry poses is his deception. Seeing how Melody, Jacques and Crazy aren't the only hyenas who want to be a loving family, Terry manipulated Bohale and the other hyenas into believing that no matter what they do, lions and humans will never accept them as equals. Terry's hatred of Harold was eventually turned into a rivalry, since the hyena was jealous of the lion king for having ultimate power and being loved by nearly every animal in Africa In the end of the episode, Terry was shown to be a sociopath. After being mistreated and bullied by older hyenas for nearly 20 years, Terry was willing to do whatever it takes to prove to every African animal that he's superior than everybody else, even if it means destroying his own minions in the process. Terry's arrogance and ego is what led to him to his demise. Physical appearance Terry is a slender and muscular spotted hyena, his black mane poses as a Mohawk. Appearances Never Judge a Hyena By Its Stripes Terry is seen chasing a herd of gazelles until they confronted by the royal family and the Wooten Gang, they retreat back to the Hyena Lands. Unbeknownst to Terry, Harold, Blue, Scarface, Hugo and his gargoyle companion, Rowan get stranded in the Hyena Lands and are unable to escape. Melody, Jacques and Crazy kindly escort the gang to the lands' exit, Giraffe Gorge. Terry watches from a distance and heads over to confront Melody, Jacques and Crazy for their treachery. His gang members surround the hyenas and prepare to maul the hyenas. Luckily, the royal family and the Wooten Gang rescue Melody, Jacques and Crazy. Terry, on the other hand is defeated. Before retreating back to his cave, he vows revenge against Harold, Hugo, Melody, Jacques and Crazy. Terry's Revenge In this latest episode, Terry is seen cleaning the Hyena Lands as punishment for their crimes in the previous episode. During the cleanup, Bohale and Chitemo bring Harold's ex-servant, Blackeye to him. Bohale tried to encourage Terry to use Blackeye's magic to grant their freedom but instead, learning that Blackeye holds a vendetta against Harold, Terry knows that Blackeye may be able to help him overtake the African Kingdom. In order to destroy the royal family, the two villains must eliminate the Nature Dragon. Terry decided to make Hugo, a member of the clan and have him sacrificed to the Hyena God. Blackeye uses his dark magic to turn Hugo into a hyena and erases his memories. To keep Charles and the gang from rescuing their leader, Blackeye makes them believe that he was murdered. With the Wooten Gang detained, Terry goes forth with his plan. Unbeknownst to Terry, Scareye and Toby leads their cousins and their hyena servants to the Hyena Lands after discovering that the blood on Hugo's shirt is fake. They overhear Terry and Blackeye's scheme. Scareye and the gang rush back to the castle to tell their parents and other relatives about Terry's ultimate scheme to overtake Africa and murder Hugo. Harold rallies the Wooten Gang and they head over to the Hyena Lands to battle Terry and the other hyenas. During the battle, Terry was planning to sacrifice Hugo by giving the talisman to the Hyena God. However, his attempt is intervened by Jacques and Crazy. Terry lunges at them and prepares to kill them both until Chitemo punches him down. Having a change of heart, Chitemo burns the talisman. Angered with Terry's failure, the Hyena God drains Terry of his life force. As his life force is drained, Terry grows older and older until he shrivels into dust and is reduced to a skeleton. Following Terry's ultimate demise, Hugo is restored to his true self and the hyenas are released from the Hyena Lands, after being freed from Terry's control, abuse and enslavement. Category:Males Category:Hyenas Category:Wooten characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Deceased characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Royalty Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:African characters Category:Kings Category:Wooten Villains Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Teenagers Category:Bosses Category:Animated characters Category:Hunters Category:Those destroyed Category:Jungle animals